TLoS: Soul Savior
by NoOneToWorryAbout
Summary: A new threat has appeared in the Dragon Realms just 2 years after Malefor's death. A new hero has also made his appearance. Will Spyro, Cynder, and this stranger be able to stop this new evil? Spyro/Bleach crossover. Rated M for violence and language.
1. Arrival

**Hey y'all! If you read chapter 8 of my other story, you'd know that I had an idea for another fic… Well this is it! And yes, as the summary said, this will be a Spyro/Bleach crossover. **

**Don't worry, I have NOT abandoned The Next Generation. This is just something that popped into my head and I felt like typing. Please R&R. I don't own any Spyro character. Enjoy!**

- - - - - - - -

Soul Savior

Chapter 1: Arrival

_Darkness… _I said in my thoughts. _Why is there so much darkness? _I shifted my body and realized why there was only darkness in front of me… my eyes were closed. Slowly, I forced my eyes open. Once that was done, I sat up on the bed I was lying on and rubbed the sleep from my eyes. After giving a long yawn, I was finally awake enough to look at my surroundings. The room I was in was made completely of stone, lit up by some torches on the walls. There was a window to my right, allowing the outside breeze to blow in. Apparently, it was nighttime. I stood up and walked to the window. Looking back, I realized that I was lying on a bed of hay. "Well that's odd…" I thought out loud. "Why would Squad four put me in a bed of hay?" I looked back to the window and looked up into the sky. What I saw next shocked me. There were two… not one… but two moons shining brightly in the night sky! "Where the hell am I?! I'm sure as hell not in the Soul Society anymore…"

"Well it looks like you've finally awaken." I heard a voice, say from behind me. The voice seemed old and full of wisdom. I spun around and there, standing at the doorway on four legs, was… a dragon! Quick to react, I reached for my zanpaktou, only to discover that it wasn't in its sheath. My eyes grew wide as I stared into the eyes of the large red dragon, fearing the worst. He chuckled at my reaction. "Do not worry friend. I will not harm you, nor will anyone else here." I relaxed at his words and caught my breath, only to have it taken away again when two much smaller dragons appeared next to him. One dragon looked rather muscular and had purple scales with golden wings, underbelly and pair of horns on its head. The other had a much more slender form and had black scales, crimson-red underbelly and wings, and multiple white horns on its head.

"Glad to see you're finally awake." Said the purple dragon, speaking in a male voice with a serious tone. "Are you okay?" All I could do was nod my head, still recovering from the shock of seeing real dragons. "Well that's good… you were in pretty bad shape when we… umm, found you."

"More like summoned you," said the black dragon in a feminine voice.

"S-Summoned me? What do you mean? Where am I? Who are you? How did I get here?" I asked in quick succession.

"Calm down! Geez, you're almost as bad as Volteer…" said the black dragon. "In order, yes we summoned you here by mistake. I'll explain how in a moment. Next, you are in the Dragon Temple, which is located in the Dragon Realm, our world. As for who we are, I'm Cynder. This," she pointed to the red dragon, "is Ignitus, the guardian of fire. And this," she now pointed t the purple dragon, "is Spyro." She paused for a moment as she turned her gaze towards me. "You still with me?"

"Yeah… so… can you please tell me how the hell I ended up here?!" I said in a frustrated tone. Big mistake. The black dragon's face immediately grew angry and she charged at me. I closed my eyes awaiting the inevitable impact, but it never came. I opened my eyes only to see her in front of me, obviously still annoyed.

"If you can just shut up for a moment, I was about to explain." She said in a harsh tone.

"Sorry… go ahead."

"Thank you. Now, you were summoned here by mistake… you see…" she began to tell her tale. She explained how she and Spyro were walking around in the temple's library when they came across a book entitled "The Spirit World." They became curious and opened the book. It explained how one can create a portal from whatever world to the Spirit World. "To make a long story short, we got what we needed and opened the portal. Once we did so however, we changed our minds, deciding that passing through to this new world was a bad idea. Unfortunately, before we could close it, you popped out of it. Spyro and I brought you inside quickly… you've been asleep for the past two days…"

"Well… that's quite the story." I replied, eyes wide. "Well, can't you open the portal again and send me back home?" All three dragons shook their heads.

"Unfortunately," began Ignitus, "the materials we need are currently unavailable. We need Spirit Gems in order to power the portal but… we've been having quite the problem lately… we had to remove most of the gems from this location."

"A problem? Is there anything…" my sentence was cut off by a loud screech coming from outside. _Oh HELL no! That can't possibly be what I think it is! _

"Shit! They're attacking again! We need to get out there now!" exclaimed the purple dragon. Spyro and Cynder immediately ran out of sight.

"Wait!" I called to Ignitus before he could leave. "Please tell me… what's attacking the temple?"

"We have no idea what they are. They are horrible creatures. They come in all kinds of shapes and sizes. They…"

"Do they have a hole on their chests?" I cut in.

"Y-Yes…" Ignitus said, rather surprised that I knew this. "How did you…?"

"And do they have a mask on?" I cut in again. Ignitus nodded. That's all I needed. "Damn it all! Those are hollows!"

"Hollows? You know of these creatures?"

"Yes! I fight them all the time in the Spirit World. I'll explain later. Where's my zanpaktou?!" Ignitus looked at me with confusion. "My blade! The one I had with me!" Ignitus pointed to the bed of hay and sure enough, my blade rested on the floor in front of the bed. I rushed over, grabbed it, and began to run to the entrance. "Let's go!"

- - - - - - - -

**Well that's it for the first chapter! Shorter than what I'm used to though… **

**Hope you all enjoyed it! This is gonna be fun to type! I will be updating both stories one after another. So as you are reading this, I am working on chapter 9 of The Next Generation. And don't worry, many questions I'm sure you guys have will be answered within the next two chapters. **

**Till next time!**


	2. What a welcome…

**Thanks for reviewing guys!**

**Also, the soul reaper that was sent through the portal isn't one from Bleach. He is my own OC with his own special zanpaktou. But don't worry; many Bleach characters WILL make their appearance later in the story. So for now, please enjoy chapter 2!**

- - - - - - - -

Soul Savior

Chapter 2: What a welcome…

I ran out of the room with Ignitus in front of me, leading me to the outside. Once we made our way outside, we noticed that there were at least thirty hollows attacking the temple. In the air above, Spyro, Cynder, and three other large dragons that I didn't recognize were already attacking the group. They unleashed all kinds of attacks on them. Spyro shot out a jet of flames while Cynder blew some of them away using some sort of wind power. One of the large dragons was shooting out icicles from his mouth, freezing some of the hollows. Another used lightning to attack while the other seemed to shoot out large, exploding boulders.

Somehow, a stray hollow was able to break free from the fray and rush towards Ignitus and me. Immediately, I brought out my zanpaktou and dashed towards the target. Ignitus said something to me, but I was too focused to hear him. When I can within range, I leapt into the air and slashed at the hollow's mask, killing him instantly. As I landed back on the ground, Ignitus came up to me, eyes wide. "How the hell did you manage that?! We've been having a hard time taking these things down! So how could…"

"The mask!" I cut in, knowing what he was going to ask. "You have to destroy their mask! It's their weak spot!" As I said this, another hollow, this one much larger than the last, came rushing at me. Before I could even move, he was upon me, ready to smash me into the ground with his giant fist. Before he could land his hit though, something exploded on the hollow's mask and he fell over, disappearing. I looked back and saw smoke coming out of Ignitus's maw.

"We must tell the others this!" he exclaimed. He then leapt into the air to inform the other large dragons. Looking around, I saw that Spyro and Cynder had landed and were in the middle of the fray. I rushed in to help them out. After slaying three more hollows, I finally reached them. They both looked up at me with shock.

"What are you doing here?! You need to rest!" yelled Cynder.

"Didn't you say that I was asleep for two days? I think I'm more than well rested." I shot back. The hollows were closing in on us. "Listen up you two. You have to aim for their masks. Destroy them in any way possible. They'll immediately die with their masks shattered." I looked down and saw them both nod at me, signifying that they understood. With that said, we leapt into the air and began to hack and slash at the hollows surrounding us while the four large dragons gave us air support.

Soon enough, we had eliminated all of the hollows. The battle had left its mark on us all though. We were all covered in both hollow blood and our own blood. The dragons had some bruises and some large cuts, but they weren't too deep so they would be just fine. I myself had received a deep wound on my left arm and it was bleeding quite a lot. Spyro looked at it with worry in his eyes. "Your arm! Are you okay?"

"Yeah…" I said with a nod. The pain from the wound caused my to clinch my teeth shut tight. "I've had worse wounds." I managed to say. Unconvinced, Spyro quickly went into the temple and, just as quickly, came out with something in his paw. It looked like a piece of a red crystal or something. He brought it close to my arm and it began to glow brightly. At first, I winced, not knowing what was going to happen. Suddenly, the pain from my arm had subsided. I looked at it and noticed that it was completely healed. "But… how?" I thought out loud.

"These red crystals heal our injuries whenever we get hurt." Began Spyro. "I brought it out hoping that it would work… and it looks like it has." I lifted up my sleeve to take a better look. All that was left of the wound was a large scar that stretched from my shoulder to my elbow.

"Incredible…" was all I could get out. I quickly gathered my thoughts and said, "Well I guess it's a good thing that appeared here, huh?"

"I'll say," said Cynder. We all began to laugh a bit, mostly because we were relieved that the battle was over. We were wrong. Only a few seconds after we began to laugh, another hollow screech was heard. Immediately, we all got into out defensive positions. "Damn it… looks like they've sent reinforcements!" What we saw next caught us all of guard. A massive rift began to open in front of us. Out of that rift came a HUGE hollow. He was taller than the temple that stood behind us!

"What… what the hell is THAT?!" Spyro yelled.

"It's… a menos!" I shouted, shocked to see one actually appear. _How the fuck did that get here?! It was bad enough with the regular hollows! Something's not right here! _The large hollow looked down at us and began to charge his attack. "EVERYONE SCATTER!!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. Everyone did so and just in time too, as the menos released its cero attack. "Be extremely careful! This thing is a lot tougher than the ones we just faced!"

"Well we can't just sit here and do nothing! Come on!" said a deep voice that I didn't recognize. I looked over and saw that it belonged to the large green dragon. He leapt into the air, followed by the all the other dragons. I looked up and saw them began their attack. Their efforts were futile though as the menos barely noticed their attacks and kept firing of its cero.

"This isn't good," I thought out loud, "we have to end this before it gets even worse." I closed my eyes and began to concentrate. I then lifted up my sword so it pointed up to the heavens above. "Slither and strike… Hebi Doku (Snake Poison)!" Immediately, my zanpaktou began to change. It began to wrap itself around my right arm, as if t were made of rubber. It then began to lose its previous appearance. The hilt and blade began to grow wider, giving it a long, round shape. The tip of the blade, which was wrapped around my wrist, began to reshape as well. It grew a mouth, eyes, and a pair of fangs. When the transformation was finally complete, my zanpaktou had become a serpent wrapped tightly around my arm. "Hebi Doku, good to see you're alright."

"And why wouldn't I be?" responded the serpent in a feminine voice. She turned her gaze upwards as the menos let loose yet another cero at the attacking dragons. "So that's why you called me huh? You need me to help save your ass once again?"

"Very funny… come on! They need us!" With that, I leapt into the air. Using my spiritual energy, I was able to "land" in the air as if there were a platform underneath my feet. I continued to leap into the air until I was leveled with the menos's mask. "Ready Hebi Doku?"

"Always am, always will be." She responded. With that, I stretched out my arm and aimed it at the mask.

"Kutsuu Akuma (Pain Demon)!" as soon as I uttered those the phrase, Hebi Doku sprang forward and launched herself straight at the mask. Just before colliding with it, she vanished from sight. All that was seen next was a bunch of slashes being made across the giant hollow's mask. When they stopped, Hebi Doku reappeared in her original position around my arm. A second later, the menos howled in pain, as he realized the damage that was done to him. Blood began to gush out of the mask, signifying that he was almost dead. "NOW GUYS!!" I called to the dragons. "Finish him off! Give it everything you've got!" Spyro and Ignitus both unleashed a large fireball. Cynder fired off a green orb of energy. The blue dragon shot forth a massive icicle that split into multiple smaller ones. The green dragon fired his exploding boulders and the yellow dragon released a steady stream of lightning. All attacks made direct contact with the hollow's mask. Once the smoke cleared, the menos had literally lost its head, blood spewing forth from what remained of his neck. Slowly, the menos began to disappear, finally defeated.

"That was awesome! Spectacular! Marvelous!" said the yellow dragon in a fast, hyperactive voice.

"Calm yourself Volteer. We are all very excited that… thing was sent back to hell where it belongs." Said the blue dragon, sophistication in his voice.

"I believe we have our new friend to thank for that." Said Ignitus, issuing his gaze down to me. Everyone turned to look at me and bowed their heads in thanks. I returned their bow and then we all headed back into the temple.

Once inside, I was properly introduced to everyone. The yellow dragon Volteer, guardian of electricity, the green dragon Terrador, guardian of earth, and the blue dragon Cyril, guardian of ice. "It's a pleasure to meet you all. This," I pointed to the serpent wrapped around my arm, "is Hebi Doku." She raised her head and bowed.

"Where did that serpent come from anyways?" asked Cynder. "It…"

"She!" Hebi Doku cut in.

"Sorry… _she _wasn't with you when we brought you in… I'm sure one of us would have noticed."

"Ah but that's just it… she was _always _with me." Cynder cocked her head in confusion. "To put it simply, this is my zanpaktou… my blade." All eyes, except for mine, grew wide in wonder. "See, in the Spirit World, there's a place called the Soul Society. In there, many train hard to become Soul Reapers, like myself. Everyone that enters the academy receives a unique zanpaktou. This is because they are born out of the very soul of the person, and they are as unique as the person they were born from. They first learn the basics in the academy and, once they graduate, they are placed in one of the Thirteen Court Guard Squads. It is then that they master their skills in battle, alongside their other squad members. Such skills include swordsmanship and casting spells we call hado, kido, and bakudo." I paused for a second to make sure that they were still on the same page as me. Since now one spoke up, I continued. "Now then, to answer the question I know is on all of your minds, I'll explain how a zanpaktou works. Normally, they are just like any other blade. But, zanpaktou also represents how much spiritual energy; or rather… how strong a soul reaper is. The larger the blade, the stronger the soul reaper. Through tough and lengthy training, a soul reaper will actually be able to connect with his or her zanpaktou and become one with it. It is then that they realize that zanpaktou aren't just tools, they are your partner in battle, for they have a mind of their own as well. When they realize this, they both become much stronger and learn the special name of their zanpaktou… just like my zanpaktou's name is Hebi Doku. This new stage of power is called Shikai. There is another stage of power that far surpasses the Shikai stage. It's called Bankai. This stage can only be achieved when you and your zanpaktou are completely in sync with each other. That's all you need to know for now."

They didn't say a word, thinking about what I had just explained. "Well, since I'm not needed anymore, I think I'll leave." Said Hebi Doku, finally breaking the silence. She slithered off of my arm, straightened out her body on the floor, and slowly returned to her blade form. I picked her up and sheathed her. The dragons got up, breaking free of the hypnotic state.

"I do believe it's time for us to head of to sleep." Ignitus said. He gave a loud yawn and then turned his attention to me. "I'm sorry young man, but we never actually got your name."

"Oh… sorry. My name is… is…" I struggled to remember my name. _What the hell? Why can't I remember my own name?! _

"Are you alright?" Ignitus said, noticing I was having some trouble.

"Amazing… I can remember everything I just explained to you… yet I can't even remember my own damn name…"

"Hmm… well I'm not at all surprised." I looked up at Ignitus, wondering why he wasn't. "You had quite a nasty bump on your head when we laid you down on the bed. Most likely you have a slight case of amnesia. I'm sure your name will return to you in time. In any case, you will be sleeping in Spyro's room until we can clear out a room of your own."

"I am truly grateful." I said to the elder dragon. With that, everyone turned to go to their rooms. I followed Spyro into his and realized that it was the same room I first woke up in. I walked up next to the bed that I woke up in and sat down on it. Spyro moved to a bed of hay that was to the left of the bed, away from the window. He made himself comfortable and lay down in it, his eyes already closed. "Goodnight Spyro." I said.

"Goodnight… um…" Spyro sad, remembering that I currently had no name. "Can I just call you Soul Reaper for now?"

"Sure."

"Okay, goodnight Soul Reaper." Only moments later, I heard soft snoring emanating from Spyro. I closed my eyes, laid my head down, and soon found myself asleep as well.

- - - - - - - -

**Wow! I've impressed myself… 2 chapters in less than 24 hours!**

**As you can see, there was some Japanese in here… I have absolutely NO idea how to pronounce them correctly… so just sound it out and it'll probably be right. Also, if anyone out there knows Japanese, I'm sorry if any of the combinations of words I made mean something offensive… I looked them up online so I'm not sure… please notify me if this is the case. **

**Also, I had my OC not remember his name cause… I can't think of one! If you have any ideas, leave it in your reviews or send me a message. Thanks!**

**Till next time!**


	3. Discoveries

**Thank you to all you people that helped me choose a name for my OC! I will reveal his real name in time. **

**I only own the characters listed on my profile.**

**Enjoy!**

- - - - - - - -

Soul Savior

Chapter 3: Discoveries

I awoke the next morning as the rays of the morning sun hit my eyelids. I got up from my bed of hay and began my morning stretches. As I was stretching, Spyro shifted in his bed and woke up as well. "Good morning Soul Reaper." He said with a yawn. "Did you sleep well?"

"Good morning to you too. And yes, thank you. How about you?" I said as I finished my stretching. I stiffened my neck and twisted it to the left and right, making it pop and crack loudly.

"Same here." Spyro stretched out his stiff limbs and began to walk towards the door. "Come on, breakfast should be ready by now." I followed Spyro out the door and down the hall. We walked in silence until we ran into the black dragoness, Cynder.

"Morning Cynder," I said as we approached her, "how are you doing?" She looked up at me and smiled.

"I'm doing good thanks." She replied, and then shifted her gaze to meet with Spyro's eyes. "Good morning to you Spyro." The purple dragon just smiled at her as he gazed into her sapphire-green orbs. Seeing that these two had deep feelings for each other, I decided to give them a moment alone while I made my way to the kitchen. It wasn't hard to find, I just followed the aroma that began to fill the hall. I opened the door where the smell came from and there was a table with plates of food on top of it. There were all kinds of food, ranging from fruits to eggs to meat. Seeing all this food made my stomach growl, begging to be filled. I walked up to the table, grabbed a small plate, and piled it with fruits and eggs.

When I was satisfied with what I had in my plate, I made my way out of the room and headed back to Spyro's room. The short walk felt like it took over an hour though, because I walked slowly so that none of my food would fall from the plate. I finally reached his room and opened the door. There, in the middle of the room, were Spyro and Cynder, enjoying each other's company, their tails wrapped together. They looked straight at me, somewhat surprised. "Oh… geez, I'm sorry! I'll find somewhere else to eat."

"No, it's okay," said the black dragoness, "we were actually just talking about you." I raised my left brow, wondering why they were on the subject of… well, me. As if to answer my question, Cynder continued, "We were wondering, if you don't mind, if you would tell us more about yourself and the Spirit World."

I entered the room, closing the door shut with my foot. "Oh, sure, not a problem. But let's make a deal okay? If I tell you my story, will you tell me yours? After seeing the way you two fought last night, I know you have some stories to tell." Both dragons nodded in agreement.

We spent the whole morning talking. I explained to them how I came to be a Soul Reaper and join Squad eleven. I also told them how I would train with my fellow squad member, Ikkaku, who loved to fight. It was with his help that I was able to achieve Shikai. Every now and then, there would be a hollow attack in the human world and we would be dispatched to investigate and slay the hollow. After completing my story, I went on to the recent events that had taken place. How captains of squads three, five and nine had betrayed us and left for Hueco Mundo, the world of the Hollows. When I finally finished explaining all that I could, the two dragons sat there, their eyes slightly wider than before.

"Wow," Cynder spoke up, "why would those three do such a thing?"

"I have no clue," I responded, "but my guess would be for what many others want: power and domination." I sighed and let the memories of the dreadful day pass through my mind. After a moment, the memories receded to the back of my mind and I looked at the dragons. "Well? Aren't you going to keep your end of the deal?"

"Oh, right," said Spyro. I couldn't help but laugh a little bit at his startled reaction. He was about to begin his story, when Cyril stepped through the door.

"Young ones, come with me," he said, "Ignitus wants to discuss something with the three of you." We all looked at each other, then back to the ice guardian.

Spyro jumped to his feet… or paws. "What's going on? Are there more hollows coming?"

"Not quite… Ignitus wants to discuss _why _these monsters are attacking us. So far, none of us can think of a reason. With the help of you three, I'm certain we can discover the reason." With that said, Cynder and I also got up and followed Cyril out the door.

We entered a large room, the other three guardians already there, with a pool of water that Ignitus was looking into. Curious to see what he was looking at, I went over to the pool and looked down. All I saw was my reflection on the calm waters. I looked over to Ignitus who chuckled to himself as he had noticed me. "This is the pool of visions." He explained. "By looking into it, I am able to catch glimpses of the future, though they are sometimes unclear."

"Oh… so… I'm guessing you are the only one who has that ability?" I asked the red dragon. He nodded in response. "So what did you see in there? Did you find out why the hollow attacked us or how they even got here in the first place?"

"No… I have not…" replied Ignitus with a saddened look on his face. "But what I did see troubles me greatly." The whole room went silent, no one moving a single muscle. You could feel the tension in the air as Ignitus began to speak once again. "I saw an army of those Hollow creatures, including many of those giant ones like the one we faced last night. They were preparing to set out on a journey somewhere… my guess would be that they are preparing an all out assault on the temple. But it doesn't stop there. Leading this vast army was a much smaller creature, it's features were much like yours," he pointed his paw in my direction, "yet, he had part of a Hollow mask on his face."

"No way…" I thought out loud. Everyone turned their attention towards me. "But that's… impossible…" I fought with myself, still speaking loudly enough for the dragons to hear.

"What's wrong Soul Reaper?" asked Spyro, noting my shocked expression.

"Ignitus… what you just described… was an extremely powerful class of Hollow known as Vasto Lorde. They are the final stage of evolution for Hollow… the peak of their power!" Again, the room went silent, so much so that you could hear a pin drop. "I have never faced one myself but from what I've learned, they resemble Soul Reapers in many ways. Not only do they gain a human form like ours, but they also acquire zanpaktou, which they can release for extra power! They are just as powerful as a captain Soul Reaper in the Soul Society, maybe more! And believe me, you do NOT want to mess with any squad captain. If there really is a Vasto Lorde in the Dragon Realms, we can rule out the possibility that they randomly found this world. But that's just it… why are they here? What could they possibly want from this world?"

I began to pace the floor, deep in thought. The guardians went to a corner to discuss something, but I didn't bother listening in. Spyro and Cynder joined me in my pacing, trying to think of a reason as well. Spyro then asked, "Is there anything else you can tell us about the Hollows?"

I stopped my pacing and began to speak. "Well there isn't much else to them… they usually attack the world of the living, a world dominated by humans, in search of souls to devour. The more souls they… eat… the…" my voice trailed of as something came into my mind. _That has to be it!_ "Ignitus!" I said loudly, making Spyro and Cynder jump from surprise.

"What is it?" he asked, rather surprised himself.

"Last night, before the attack, you said something about soul gems didn't you? What was it?"

The fire guardian looked at me curiously. "I was explaining that we had to move those soul gems out of the temple because we were afraid that they would steal them. Soul gems are very powerful and can be used for almost anything, like powering up the portal that brought you here in the first place. We dragons use them in an emergency to give ourselves a short-lived power boost if our enemy is too powerful. We hid most of them deep within Dante's Freezer, where our friends are guarding them. We kept some here in case the temple came under attack and we would need that boost."

"And do the gems themselves contain the souls of those that once lived?"

"Well, yes and no. The soul gems do contain some dragon spirits, but most become one with nature, helping it thrive."

"Then that's what they're after. Hollows eat souls for power. Since they couldn't find any souls roaming around, as they do in the world of the living, they must be after those gems instead."

"Then we must prepare!" said Terrador. "Cyril, can you go to Dante's Freezer and tell them to increase security over the gems?"

"Will do!" Cyril said as he leapt into the air and flew north. Looking up after him, I noticed that the sun was beginning to set. We had apparently spent all afternoon brainstorming.

"As for the rest of us, we must train and be ready for the impending attack. First thing in the morning, we shall begin." We all nodded in agreement with Terrador. Seeing that we were no longer needed, Spyro, Cynder and I left the room.

"So now what?" I asked the two dragons.

"We could… give you a tour of the temple," Cynder suggested.

"Sure. I've wanted to check out the library. I want to learn more about dragons." Cynder nodded her head and led me to the temple library. When the door was opened, I was shocked. The library was breathtaking! Not only was the room large, there were books upon books in shelves that nearly reached the roof. The shelves were made of a beautiful, polished ivory. As I walked around, every book I saw had a bright and beautiful cover. "Wow…" was all I could say in my astonished state.

"Look out!" said Spyro from above me. I looked up and, before I knew it, a book fell on top of my face, knocking me down to the ground. "Oh crap! Sorry about that! I was trying to put the 'Spirit World' book back in its place. Are you okay?" I groaned as I sat up and watched Spyro glide down from the top shelf. I grabbed the book that fell on me and was about to hand it to Spyro when I noticed the title. It read "How to make a Portal."

"What's this?" I asked, an idea sparking in my mind.

"Oh, that book explains how we can make portals, but Cynder and I already know how. The only differences between each portal are the incantations you have to read and how many soul gems are needed to power it."

I quickly flipped through the pages, hoping I could find what I was looking for. "Yes!" I exclaimed as I looked at a page for a portal to the human world. I got up off of the floor and quickly walked over to a table and sat down. "Spyro look at this! If we can get this portal to work, I can go home!"

"But you can't go home yet! We need your help to fight this lorde thing you mentioned earlier."

"I know that, but if I can get to the human world, I can find a gate to the Soul Society. There, I can get reinforcements to help us locate and destroy the Vasto Lorde!" Spyro looked at me in amazement and quickly scanned the page. A smile grew on his face.

"This could work! I think we have just enough gems left to do this!"

"Enough gems to do what?" asked Cynder, emerging from one the aisles and walking towards us. Spyro quickly explained my plan to her. "That's great!" she said. "We can do this tomorrow before training! Should we tell Ignitus and the others?"

"Yeah we should… if we take more gems without permission, who knows what they'll do to us!" said Spyro. We then left the library and searched for the guardians.

Volteer, Ignitus, and Terrador were still in the room with the pool when we found them. Cyril has yet to return from Dante's Freezer. The three of us quickly explained what we planned on doing. "Why that's a marvelous plan! In all my years I have heard of many tactics but this is by far one of the best ones I've heard! Well done young ones! Well done!" Volteer said excitedly.

"Indeed it is a good idea… but what if they refuse?" asked Ignitus.

"They wont. Due to recent events, I'm more than certain that they will help us."

"Very well then," continued Ignitus, "we shall do this in the morning, before training. But for now, let's get some rest. Good night young ones."

"Good night Ignitus," Spyro, Cynder, and I said simultaneously. We left the room, went into our sleeping quarters, and waited for the next morning to come.

- - - - - - - -

**Sorry if this chapter was boring (I know it was boring for me to type…) but it was necessary to set up the future chapters… and I didn't want the hollows to be randomly attacking for no reason. **

**Next chapter, some real Bleach characters will finally appear! As for who, you'll have to wait and see… but I'm sure you all know whom.**

**Till next time!**


	4. Preparing For Battle

**I only own the characters listed on my profile.**

**Enjoy!**

- - - - - - - -

Soul Savior

Chapter 4: Preparing for battle

The night passed by slowly. I couldn't sleep because many thoughts kept popping up in my mind. _What if they refuse after all? What then? Will some still join me? What if the portal is gone by the time I come back? _As these questions continuously circled my mind, I tossed and turned in my bed. Finally, in the wee hours of the morning, I was able to get some rest.

- - - - - - - -

The sun rose a few hours later. I opened my eyes and looked towards Spyro's bed. He had already gotten up and left the room. _Am I late??_ I asked myself. Quickly, I got up from the bed, grabbed my zanpaktou, and dashed out of the room looking for the purple dragon. My search led me outside into the garden where I saw the portal being tended to by Cynder.

"Well good morning sleepy head," she said as she saw me, "you missed out on breakfast you know."

"Sorry, I couldn't get much sleep last night. Do you know where Spyro is?"

"He went to the storage to get the gems we need to power this thing. So do you have a plan on how to get them over here?"

"Uh… well yeah… sort of." Cynder looked at me with a questioning face. "See, Head Captain Yamamoto has always been a tough but reasonable person. I'm sure that if I tell him about the Vasto Lorde, he'll send some strong Soul Reapers with me." Cynder only nodded and went back to preparing the portal.

I took a look at it and it seemed more like a doorway. It stood tall in a rectangular shape. It had a bronze color to it and it shone brightly in the morning sun. There were small holes dotting both of its vertical sides, from the ground up. The horizontal top had a magnificent design on it.

A few minutes later, Spyro came into the garden, holding a bucket in his mouth. He came up to Cynder, placed the bucket next to her and asked, "So it this going to be like the last time? I just place the gems into the sockets?"

"Yeah," Cynder replied, looking at the book we took from the library. "According to this, we need every socket filled." She reached into the bucket and pulled out a handful of small, blue, glowing gems.

"Those are the soul gems?" I asked, looking at the tiny blue object. It was no larger than a small pebble. "These little things are going to power up the portal?"

"They may be small, but they still hold quite a lot of power," explained Spyro, grabbing some gems himself and placing them into the holes on the frame of the portal. I shrugged, figuring that they must know what they were talking about, and helped fill all the holes. By the time we finished, the guardians, including Cyril who had returned late last night, had joined us. "Now Cynder and I need to read this incantation and the portal will be completely opened. Ready?" Cynder nodded and took a deep breath to begin.

Both dragons read in unison but I couldn't understand what they were saying. They were speaking in a completely different language… probably dragon tongue.

When they finished, the gems suddenly began to glow brighter as the portal sprung to life. The arch that I could once see through was now filled with a swirling vortex of multiple colors. "Awesome! It worked!" exclaimed Spyro. Cynder looked and smiled at Spyro, who returned the gesture.

"Well I'm off," I said, "keep the portal open as long as you can. I'm gonna need all the time…" my sentence was cut short when I heard a scream. Another voice joined in and before I knew it, there were several screams coming from somewhere. I looked around confused, _where are they coming from? _My eyes landed on the portal and they widened. The voices were coming from inside the portal! Some humans had been sucked in by mistake! "Shut it down!" I yelled above the loud screams.

"It's too late!" Cynder replied. "If we shut it down when they're inside, they'll be lost forever!"

At that moment, a human fell through the portal and landed on his face. Before the poor guy could get up, five other humans appeared from the portal and landed on top of him. "GAAHH!!" yelled the male human at the bottom. His hair was an orange color. "Will you guys get the hell off of me?!" Slowly, the other five lifted themselves off of him. In total, there were six humans in front of us: four males and two females.

"Oh, I'm sorry Ichigo! Are you alright?" asked the taller female to the man with orange hair as he got up and dusted himself off.

"Yeah, I'll be fine Orihime, I just… WHAAA!!! WHAT ARE THOSE?!" The man's reaction made everyone jump. His finger was pointed in the direction of Spyro, Cynder, and the four guardians. The other humans looked at where he was pointing and went into the same state of shock.

"Th-They're… dragons?!" said the red-haired male.

"But… that can't be! Dragons aren't supposed to be real!" said the one with glasses.

"And yet… there they are!" this time the tallest male spoke up. His skin was also darker that his friends' skin.

"Umm… hi," I spoke up. They all looked at me as I waved hello.

"AND a Soul Reaper?! Can someone please explain what's going on here?!" said the man with orange hair.

"Look, if everyone will calm down and take a seat, I'll explain everything," I said to the group. They nodded and sat on the ground. "Wait a minute… you know about Soul Reapers?" I asked.

"Well yeah… I'm Ichigo Kurosaki, Substitute Soul Reaper," the male with orange hair said. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a badge, one only given to a few select humans, honoring them as Substitutes.

"So I take it you all know of Soul Reapers?" they all nodded yes. "Good… that'll make things a lot easier to explain." I told them about all the recent events, from when I appeared in this world, to the events of yesterday. I even went ahead and told them about the Vasto Lorde. "And then you all showed up… just who are you guys anyways? I know who Ichigo is now but how about the rest of you?"

"I'm Uryuu Ishida, last of the Quincy," said the one with glasses.

"My name is Chad," said the tallest male.

I looked at the red-haired man. "Renji Abarai's the name, lieutenant on Squad Six in the Soul Society."

_A lieutenant! Great! He'll help out a lot against the Vasto Lorde! _I thought to myself excitedly.

"Hi there! I'm Orihime Inoue! Nice to meet you!" said the tall female.

"And I'm Rukia Kuchiki," said the shorter female. My eyes widened at the name.

"Did you say Kuchiki?" I asked. Rukia nodded. I immediately bowed in respect to her. "Madame Kuchiki! Please forgive me for not properly greeting you!" Spyro gave me a questioning look. I knew what question was on his mind, so I answered, "The Kuchiki family is one of the four noble houses in the Soul Society. Madame Kuchiki here is nobility!" Spyro and Cynder looked at Rukia and bowed their heads as well.

"There's no need to be so formal guys," said Rukia, "just call me Rukia okay?"

"Very well then… Rukia." Everyone got up from the ground. Since they had finished their introductions, I went ahead and introduced them to the four guardians one by one. "And this," I pointed to the purple dragon, "is Spyro, a male as well, and," I moved my finger to the black dragoness, "is Cynder, a female." They both gave warm smiles and nodded, greeting them.

Rukia and Orihime just stared at the two. They got up and walked slowly towards them, Rukia to Cynder and Orihime to Spyro. Both dragons looked up at them and cringed a little. "Uhh… is something wrong?" asked Spyro. Suddenly the girls' arms were wrapped tightly around the dragons' necks.

"Oh!! He's sooooo cute!!" squealed Orihime, hugging Spyro tightly.

"So is she!!" said Rukia, holding onto Cynder.

"GAH! You're… choking… me…!" Cynder was able to get out even though her air supply was cut.

"Me… too!" said Spyro. The two girls' quickly let go of them, allowing them to breathe in some precious, life-giving air. Rukia and Orihime stood back and gave an embarrassed chuckle.

"Uhm… so now what?" asked Ichigo.

"Well," began Ignitus, "we were planning on training for the upcoming attack but the young ones came up with the plan to get reinforcements… that obviously didn't work as we had hoped. So now we go back to training. Would you like to join us?"

"Sure. It was getting boring back home… and it sounds like you need all the help you can get."

"Very well then, follow me." Ignitus led us into the temple. We followed him down s series of halls and entered a room with a massive statue of a dragon in it. The room itself was circular and, like the rest of the temple, made of stone. There were some red and green crystals dotting the area as well.

"Ignitus, this room is magnificent and all," I said, "but how are we gonna train with that gigantic statue in the middle?" The red dragon just smiled and flipped a switch. Suddenly, the ground shook and the floor began to open up. The statue then slowly sank below ground and the floor closed once again, leaving a large, open area, perfect for training. "Oh…"

"Now then," said Terrador, "since we now have guests, how about we have one on one fights? Who wants to go first?" Terrador looked around, waiting for someone to speak up.

Since no one did, I said, "How about I train with Ichigo? I want to see what it takes for a human to become a Substitute Soul Reaper."

"Sure thing," said Ichigo. He brought out his badge, placed it against his chest, and his soul jumped out, causing his body to fall on the ground. Chad dragged it to the wall while Ichigo and I made our way to the middle of the room. I pulled my zanpaktou from its sheath and got into my defensive stance. Ichigo reached behind his back and pulled out his blade. It didn't look like a regular zanpaktou, so I figured it was in its shikai state. He got into his stance as well and we waited for one of the guardians to start the match.

"Ready," said Terrador, "… begin!"

Instantly, Ichigo dashed towards me and swung his sword to my left side. I blocked it easily and pulled away from him. He came at me again, this time lifting his sword and bringing it down hard. I once again blocked with my own blade and pushed him off of me. He jumped back a bit to avoid a counterattack. "Heh," I chuckled out, "let's make this a little more interesting." I lifted my zanpaktou. "Slither and strike, Hebi Doku!" My zanpaktou changed and once again ended up being a serpent around my right arm. Ichigo just stared, somewhat surprised.

"So who are we fighting now?" asked Hebi Doku. She looked over to Ichigo, "Ah, a different Soul Reaper eh? Glad to see it's not Ikkaku… this will be a nice change of pace."

"We are just training Hebi Doku, so don't use your venom."

She huffed at this. "Fine…" As soon as she held back her venom, I shot my arm forward and Hebi Doku sprung forward, her body stretching to impossible lengths. She went straight for Ichigo, intending to bite him hard wherever she could manage, but he deflected her with his blade. Hebi Doku staggered a bit and returned to my arm. I looked at Ichigo and saw something in his eyes. I launched my serpent again, only to have her deflected again. This time though, Ichigo dashed towards me again. He had noticed that Hebi Doku takes a little time to ready herself for another attack. He took advantage of this and tried to get a hit on me. Unfortunately for him, I saw this and easily sidestepped his attack. I also stuck my foot out and tripped him, causing him to stumble.

"Nice try," I stated, "but everyone falls for that at least once. Come on! Show me what you got!" Ichigo turned around and swung his blade at my side again. I blocked with Hebi Doku's body and pushed him off. His eyes were wide, clearly wondering why he wasn't able to penetrate my serpent's scales. "Again, nice try but Hebi Doku's scales are harder than steel! It'll take a lot more than that to even scratch them!" Ichigo just looked at me, he was obviously pissed. "Is that really all? Don't hold back on me!"

"You want me to give it my all? Alright, but remember, you asked for it!" Ichigo then held his blade straight and pointed it to me. "Bankai!" My eyes widened as an explosion of dark energy came from Ichigo. When the energy dispersed and the dust cleared, Ichigo was standing there in a new outfit, holding a much smaller, all black katana. In an instant, he vanished from sight. I couldn't even sense his Spiritual Pressure! I then sensed him behind me but before I could even look, he kicked me hard in the back, sending me flying to the wall. Right before I hit it however, Ichigo appeared in front of me and kicked me into the air. He once again vanished and reappeared above me and kicked me to the ground. I landed very hard, creating a crater on the floor. Ichigo came down and placed his blade on my neck, signifying he had won.

"Victor, Ichigo," said Terrador. Ichigo took his sword away and offered me his hand. I grabbed it and he helped me up to my feet. I had staggered a little bit as I tried to regain my balance. I was pretty beat up from his attack so I needed him to help me back to the group.

"So that's the power even a substitute can have huh?" I asked rhetorically.

"Yeah… sorry I beat you up pretty badly, but you asked for it," replied Ichigo. I chuckled, knowing full well that I brought these injuries on myself. It felt like I had a broken rib or two. My body had large bruises on the pots where Ichigo had struck me and my body ached all over due to my crash landing. "Orihime, think you can heal him?" asked Ichigo. He made his way to his body and entered it. He then got up as a human instead of a Soul Reaper.

"Sure thing!" she said as she began to focus. "Sōten Kisshun, I reject!" Suddenly, two small objects flew out from her head and created a protective barrier around me. "Just hold still for a little while okay?" I nodded and waited for something to happen. Suddenly, I began to feel… re-energized. My bruises and cuts began to vanish before my eyes. In no time, I was fully healed. Orihime took down the barrier and the two objects flew back to her. I didn't bother asking her about her powers, I was just thankful that she could heal us if we ever got hurt.

"So now, who's next?" asked Terrador.

"Oh, oh! Me! I wanna go!" said Orihime. "I wanna train with the cute purple dragon!" Spyro immediately went red in the face. It was obvious that he was embarrassed that he was called cute in front of everyone.

"Um… uh… wh-why don't you t-train with her, Cynder?" Spyro said, trying to avoid the fight.

Cynder giggled at him. "Very well then, oh cute one." She walked over to him. "Though she does have a point…" she then gave him a quick peck on the cheek, "you are cute." She ran off to the center of the room to ready herself for her training session. Unknown to her, she had left Spyro even redder than before.

"Heh, looks like someone's got the hots for you eh Spyro?" said Renji. Spyro didn't acknowledge his comment though; his mind was still spinning after the kiss he received from Cynder.

Orihime and the black dragoness got into their stances. Terrador looked at them. "Ready? Begin!"

Immediately, Cynder ran for Orihime, wanting to head-butt her. Orihime was quick to react. "Santen Kesshun, I reject!" Suddenly three objects, similar to the ones that healed me, shot out and created a shield. Not noticing this however, Cynder ran straight into it. The force of the impact sent the dragoness flipping onto her back on the floor. The three objects let the shield down and returned to their owner.

Cynder rolled back on her paws. Before she could clear her mind however, Orihime attacked, "Koten Zanshun, I reject!" A single being flew from Orihime and rammed itself into Cynder's left side, sending the black dragoness sliding on the ground. Cynder got on her paws again as the little flyer turned towards her for another attack. This time though, Cynder countered with a blast of her wind powers. The flyer went back to Orihime as Cynder continued her windy attack. Orihime brought her arms up to cover her face from the dust and any possible debris.

By the time the wind finally died down, Cynder had disappeared from sight. We were all confused and looked around for her… well, all except the dragons. We couldn't find her anywhere and Orihime was becoming anxious. Suddenly, a black cloud emerged in front of Orihime and from that cloud, Cynder jumped out. She latched herself on Orihime's shoulders and pinned her to the ground. The black dragoness then brought her tail blade to Orihime's neck.

"Match over!" called out Terrador. "Victor, Cynder!" Cynder removed her tail blade to let Orihime get up. They walked back to the group and took a seat.

"Wow Cynder! That was cool! How did you do that?" asked Orihime happily. She was not affected at all by her loss in the mock-battle.

"That was my shadow element. I can shroud myself in shadows and move around without being seen. The downside? It takes up a lot of my energy to stay invisible for a long time," explained Cynder. She walked over to one of the green crystal clusters and snapped off a piece. The energy from the crystal spread throughout the black dragoness's body. "Ah, much better." She came back and sat down next to Orihime. "And what about your powers? That was pretty cool too."

Orihime pointed to a flower-shaped hairpin in her hair. "Basically, I have six fairy friends that help me when I call them. The stronger my feelings, the stronger they become. Three of them help me defend, two of them help heal my friends, and one attacks my enemies."

"Yeah, that shield of your is tough," said Cynder, rubbing her head. Everyone gave a small chuckle.

"Well we have time for one more," said Terrador, "so who's it gonna be?"

Renji got up, stepped out of his gigai (which caused it to fall to the ground), and pulled out his zanpaktou. "Come on purple boy, you and me!" he said as he pointed his blade to Spyro. "Let's see what you're made of." Without a word, Spyro got up and followed Renji to the center.

"Prepare yourselves," Terrador's voice boomed once again, "and… begin!"

Spyro launched himself at Renji, claws extended. Instead of flesh however, his claws connected with Renji's blade. The red-haired Soul Reaper pushed the dragon off to create some space in between them. Spyro back-flipped and landed on his paws. He then jumped into the air and fired an earth shot. Renji easily flash-stepped out of the way. "So that's how it's gonna be, long distance," said Renji, "alright then!" Renji placed his hand end of the hilt, the base of the blade. "Roar, Zabimaru!" Renji slid his hand to the tip of his zanpaktou. As he did, his sword transformed. When he finished, he held in his hand a much larger blade with one long tooth at the top and six shorter teeth following it.

Unfazed by this transformation, Spyro launched a fireball directly at Renji. Instead of dodging however, Renji swung his sword in the direction on the oncoming attack. As he swung, his blade extended to unimaginable lengths. It also seemed that his blade had gained more sections with teeth on them, making it possible to reach such a distance. In between each section was some sort of material that looked like a thick membrane. The fireball exploded in the air as it was intercepted. Spyro's eyes went wide, surprised that his blade could reach so far. Renji swung again and caused a wave to form and make its way to the end. Spyro didn't notice this and ended up getting struck hard on the side, one of the teeth slicing his back. Spyro hit the wall hard, cracking it.

"Heh, you're not as tough as I thought," Renji said, turning around, thinking he had won the battle. Suddenly, an icicle came from where Spyro had crashed. It sped through the air and struck Renji hard on the back, knocking him down.

"I'm not done just yet!" said Spyro and he floated in the air, a cocky smile on his face. "Now come on! Let's continue!" Renji turned his head back to look at the purple dragon. He gave a smirk and got up to his feet. He, once again, swung his sword at Spyro, who dodged the attack. Spyro's body began to become covered in bright, burning flames. When his entire body was engulfed, he made a mad dash towards Renji. His attempt failed however, as Renji had flash-stepped out of his pattern continued for quite a while, some attacks hitting their mark.

Finally, after about six or seven minutes of this, with neither side giving in, Terrador said, "That's enough!" Both fighters stopped where they were, both of them on the ground. They were both clearly exhausted and had many visible injuries. "We'll call this one a tie. We don't want you two to kill each other after all." The two looked at each other and came to agreement that they had had enough for one day.

"Are you guys okay? Do you want me to heal you?" asked Orihime as the pair rejoined our group.

"Go ahead and heal Renji," said Spyro. He turned around and walked over to one of the clusters of red crystal. "I'll just use some of this to heal." He snapped off a piece of the crystal and, just like Cynder, let its energy flow into him. Slowly, but surely, his cuts closed up and his bruises vanished. By the time Spyro finished, Renji was also fully healed.

"We'll continue training tomorrow," Ignitus spoke up. "We should all get some rest now, it's been quite an eventful day. The boys will all sleep in Spyro's room and the girls in Cynder's room until we can clear out some other rooms for you all."

"Thanks Ignitus," Ichigo said to the fire guardian. We all got up and went to our rooms to rest up for the next day of training. The girls followed Cynder while the rest followed Spyro and me.

Soon enough, everyone was sound asleep… everyone but me. _Looks like we got our reinforcements after all, _I thought to myself, _but will it be enough? After seeing today's training session, my hope is strong but still… _I decided to quiet my thoughts and worry about that bridge when I got to it.

- - - - - - - -

**There you have it! Ichigo and the gang have made their appearance! **

**In the next chapter, things are going to be a bit different. It will not be in the P.O.V of my OC. I will try to keep it as though he is actually telling you this story face to face. I will have him start by saying something like… "Unknown to us, this was happening," or something like that.**

**This is to help keep the story flowing as smoothly as possible. Sorry if I confused you with my explanation, but hopefully things will be clearer when chapter 5 comes out.**

**Till next time!**


	5. Soul Society takes Action

**After over a year of being on hiatus, this story is finally going to be continued!**

**I apologize to those of you who were looking forward to this way over due update. I just lost my inspiration to continue this but I have seen so many people review this story, favorite it and put it on alert and thanks to them, I have regained it!**

**But enough talking! On to the next chapter of Soul Savior!**

**I don't own any Bleach or Spyro characters. I only own those on my profile. Enjoy!**

Soul Savior

Chapter 5: Soul Society takes Action

Meanwhile, unknown to us at the time, the Soul Society had called a Captain's meeting to discuss the recent events.

"Is everyone here?" asked an old man sitting on a large seat that resembled a throne. This man had a rough voice and although he was bald, what he lacked in head hair he more than made up for with his long, white beard. He was wearing a black kimono and a white cape. On the back of the cape was a large diamond and inside the diamond was the Japanese symbol for the number one. This man was Captain Yamamoto, the captain of Squad One and the head captain of the seireitei.

He held onto his wooden staff as he examined the room. The captains from the remaining Squads, numbers two through thirteen, were also present. The only ones absent were the captains from Squads three, five, and nine. These captains had betrayed the other Soul Reapers, lead by the captain of Squad Five, Aizen Sosuke. They have not been able to find any replacements for them as of yet.

"Very well then," Yamamoto spoke once all the captains had been accounted for. "I have called this meeting for there has been a disturbing development. While on patrol, a member from Squad Eleven was taken. A mysterious portal opened and dragged him inside. Then, only one day after, the same portal reopened. This time however, more of our ranks were taken. Rukia Kuchiki from Squad Thirteen, Renji Abarai the lieutenant of Squad Six, and the Substitute Soul Reaper, Ichigo Kurosaki along with his human friends were all taken." A look of shock became apparent on several of the captains present, concern about their fellow Soul Reapers filling them.

"We don't know where these portals lead to nor do we know who created them. Though we suspect that Aizen is behind this, sending our men into the Hollow world, Hueco Mundo, to weaken our forces. I am ordering the Science Bureau to immediately look into this and-" Yamamoto was cut off as a small chuckle of amusement filled the air. The elder captain opened his eyes and looked at who was laughing. "What's so funny Captain Kurotsuchi?"

"Hmm?" hummed Kurotsuchi. This captain was by far the oddest one in the group. Besides wearing the same attire that all captains were required to wear, he was also wearing white make-up that covered not only his entire face, but any visible skin as well. His face also had black make-up on, which ran from the sides of his head down to his chin, leaving only his cheeks, nose, and a small portion of the middle of his head and chin white. Around his head was a golden border that ended with a long beard. After the gold edge is his blue hair, styled in 'horns' that run down the sides of his head and end below his chin. Around his neck, he wore a purple scarf. All of this made him look like an Egyptian pharaoh if viewed from the front. His nails were all colored blue and only the middle finger nail on his right hand was longer than the rest, about as long as the finger itself.

"Oh, well I mean no disrespect Head Captain," he continued, "but you make it sound like I haven't already thought of that and began researching this phenomena."

"So you have already started?" asked Yamamoto.

"Oh yes, and I can assure you that whoever created these portals, it was not Aizen. Our data shows that these portals lead to a whole new dimension, completely separate from the World of the Living and the Soul Society."

"So now what?" asked a tough looking captain. His hair was spiked and at the very tip of each spike of hair, was a small bell, which would all jingle lightly every time he took a step. He wore an eye-patch over his right eye and a scar ran straight down through his left. "How are we supposed to get Ichigo and everyone else back?"

"We are currently working on that. It will not be long before we are able to open our own portal, go in, and extract them."

"Very well then," Yamamoto spoke. "Kurotsuchi, continue your work. Once you've completed your task, I will send you along with Captains Kenpachi Zaraki and Byakuya Kuchiki to go in and retrieve our comrades. If you must use force, then do so. I will not allow anyone to endanger the safety on Soul Society! Dismissed!"

At his command, the Captains bowed respectfully and exited the room, going off to their separate duties.

The screams of many hollows filled the air around the now destroyed Well of Souls. A small grey building lay in the middle of the rubble. Inside was a human-like being sitting on a chair. However, there were noticeable attributes that took away any possibilities of him being an actual human. This being was skinny, yet muscular. His skin was tan in color. He had on a white shirt and white robe-like pants, both of which had a solid black line running down the sides. His eyes were green along with his long, waist-length hair. On the top of his head, he wore a mask that was in the shape of a turtle's head. The mask, however, was broken in half and had several cracks in it. This being… was a Vasto Lorde

A screen suddenly lit up in front of him as a transmission was coming through. When the screen became clear, a man was visible on the other side. This man was none other than Aizen.

"So how goes the excavation?" he asked.

"It's as you suspected my lord," replied the Hollow with a slight Spanish accent, "these gems are overflowing with power. And with enough of them, you'll be able to create even more Vasto Lordes and the Soul Society won't stand a chance!"

"Very good. Collect all that you can and return here, Relisan. As promised, if you succeed, you'll become one of my loyal Espada." The screen suddenly shut off, ending the transmission.

Relisan stood up and smiled. "Don't worry lord Aizen. No one in this pathetic realm won't stand a chance against me!"

Little did we all know that things were going to get really ugly, really fast…

**And there you have it! I know it's kinda short… sorry… I'll be updating this story once every two weeks, for I am also working on another story. I hope you guys enjoyed this!**

**Till next time!**


	6. To the Freezer

**Nothing to say so enjoy! I don't own any Spyro or Bleach characters!**

**

* * *

**

Soul Savior

Chapter 6: To the Freezer

"Let go of the fruit Renji! It's mine!"

"Get real Ichigo! I grabbed it way before you did!"

The two friends continued to argue with each other over the last juicy fruit. "Uhh… why are they fighting?" I asked Rukia and her friends, "I mean, I know it's really good, but why fight over it?"

"Those two idiots are always like that," replied Rukia as she continued to watch them fight along with Chad, Uryuu, and Spyro. "Just let them fight. I don't think they'd be friends if they never argued over the dumbest things."

"Haha! I got it!" Renji said triumphantly. In his hand, he held the green fruit while with his foot, he kept Ichigo at bay, the foot on his face. He was about to eat his prize when Ichigo quickly pushed Renji's foot aside and tackled him to the ground, causing the red-haired Soul Reaper to drop the fruit. It rolled away from them as they struggled to get back up, that is until a black paw stopped it.

The two friends stopped their fighting and looked up to see Cynder with their fruit. She had a devious smile on her muzzle. She rolled the fruit on the ground for a moment before she scooped it up into the air and, with one big bite, ate it as it fell down into her maw. After she swallowed, she licked her lips to clean them of the excess juices. "There," she said, "now there's no more fruit and no more reason for you two to act like little hatchlings."

Renji and Ichigo both grunted in frustration as they got to their feet. "Geez, Rukia's already rubbing off on you," commented Renji, "you sound just like her." All Cynder did was stick out her tongue playfully at him, causing him to glare at her.

Everyone began to laugh a little, but all too quickly, our laughter was cut off by a loud crash just outside the temple. "What was that?" asked Uryuu.

"I don't know, but it sounded like it came from the front entrance of the temple!" Spyro replied. "Come on!"

We all got up and ran towards the door, along the way, Ichigo used his badge and became a Soul Reaper. We were all expecting another attack from the hollows as we burst through the entrance, weapons ready. Once outside however, we didn't see anything nor could any of us sense any spiritual pressure.

"That's strange," Ichigo said. "We couldn't all have imagined that noise. But there aren't any hollows around here either."

"Quiet Ichigo!" Uryuu said suddenly. He seemed to be concentrating on something. "Did you here that?" Everyone remained quiet for a moment. Then, we heard it, a rustling in the bushes.

"Who's there?" Spyro called out, taking a defensive position. When there was no response, he growled angrily. "Answer me!" he bellowed.

"Spyro?" a weak male voice called from the bushes, "is that… you?" A loud, hacking cough followed alarmed the purple dragon. I could tell that he knew that whoever this was, it was an ally. He cleared out some of the bushes with his claws until he could see who had spoken.

"Zigver?" exclaimed Spyro with eyes wide. "By the ancestors! What's happened to you!" The rest of us came up next to the dragon and saw what he meant. Zigver was a dark blue dragon with light blue wings and underbelly. He had three horns on his head, though the left and middle horns were sliced off at a straight angle. His left shoulder was crudely bandaged up and soaked with blood. The wound he had tried to close had obviously reopened and worsened. There was blood trickling down out of his nose as well. I looked up at the wall of the temple and noticed some fresh cracks in it, which meant that this dragon had crashed into the wall while trying to get here. But whatever the case, he had suffered heavy damage, the question was from who? Or what?

"Orihime, see if you can heal him up before it's too late!" Rukia said urgently.

"Right," replied Orihime as she focused on the fallen dragon. She began her chant, "Sōten Kisshun, I-"

"Get away from me!" Zigver roared. He brought his massive head up and snapped his jaws at the girl, threateningly close to her face. Orihime immediately backed away and Ichigo immediately unsheathed his large weapon. He got between Orihime and the dragon to protect her in case he attacked again.

"What the hell's your problem?" Ichigo yelled, obviously pissed, "she was just trying to help you!"

"Like hell she was! Why would you help me right after you've sent others to attack us at Dante's Freezer?"

"What… did you just say?" Ichigo asked in an astonished voice.

"You heard me!" Zigver grunted as a fresh wave of pain emanated from his wounds. The air hissed as he sucked it in between his teeth, trying to endure the pain. "Two beings that look just like you began an all out assault on out base at the Freezer. I don't know how, but they managed to destroy everything in sight by themselves Every dragon that confronted them was defeated, every type of attack we launched was deflected like it was nothing more that a dull arrow." The blue dragon glared at us all and then turned his gaze to Spyro and Cynder. "These… _things_… are not to be trusted! Finish them off now before they have the chance to kill you!"

"Hey now!" I said, fed up with the distrust he had towards us. "We're here to help you fend the Hollows off! You can ask Spyro, Cynder, or any of the guardians!" The purple and black dragons nodded their heads in agreement. Zigver remained silent surprisingly, I was expecting him to argue some more. Either way, I spoke once more before he could, "Now tell me, these beings that looked like us, were they wearing a broken mask on their heads?"

"Yes," Zigver said, not the least bit surprised. Apparently, he still believed that we had sent them.

"They're the one's that we're trying to stop. Long story short, they are our enemies and they are the most powerful class that they can be. Now please, let us heal you so we can all go back there and at least stand a fighting chance against them."

"No! I will not allow myself to be touched by such dishonorable creatures! You expect me to believe that you would fight against your own kind?"

"Why is that so hard to believe?" Cynder growled, looking him dead in the eye. "In case you've forgotten, we had to fight against one of our own not too long ago because he threatened to destroy the world!" Her words silenced the blue dragon. He looked away from her.

"And besides," Uryuu added, "we're humans and they're hollows. Though we may look alike, we are completely different creatures." Again, Zigver uttered no sound.

"Spyro, Cynder, take him inside to get his wounds healed up, after that, we're off to this Dante's Freezer," I said. Both dragons heaved the larger dragon onto their backs and took him inside, careful not to aggravate his already serious injuries. Once they returned outside, they took the lead as we all traveled north, Ichigo, Uryuu, Renji, Rukia, and I using our spiritual energies to leap in the air, and Chad and Orihime riding Spyro and Cynder respectively.

After a little more than an hour, I could see a frozen wasteland coming up on the horizon. "Hey guys, is that it?" I asked the two dragons.

Spyro nodded, "That's the place." We all began to descend and touched down on the icy ground. The purple dragon looked around, investigating his surroundings. "It looks like we're close to the base that Zigver was assigned to." He began to lead the way and we all followed, all except for Cynder. Spyro seemed to sense this and looked back to see Cynder sitting alone in the snow. "Cynder? What's wrong?"

"I… I don't know if I can do this…" she said, "I shouldn't have come back here…"

I walked towards them to see what was going on. "What do you mean 'come back here?'" I asked. She didn't reply and averted her eyes, as if she was ashamed about something. I was about to question her further, but Spyro stopped me, shaking his head. It became apparent to me that something terrible had happened here in the past, something that poor Cynder wished she could forget.

"It's okay Cynder, I'm here for you," reassured the purple dragon. He smiled kindly at her and it seemed to work for Cynder seemed to perk up slightly.

"Thanks Spyro," Cynder replied. She took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "Okay, I'm ready now, let's move forward." Everyone smiled and nodded.

After a short walk through the freezing weather, we made it to the base. Our eyes widened and we all gasped at the sight before us.

"What… what happened here?" asked Cynder. All around there was nothing but destruction. Pieces of metal and stone were thrown about in all different directions. As we made our way threw the wreckage, we spotted the corpses of multiple dragons, all of the lifeless, some torn to shreds mercilessly while others were peppered with large chunks of debris.

"This was done by only two of them?" I asked in shock. "Is this the true power of a Vasto Lorde?"

"Not really," said an unfamiliar voice. We all turned to our left where the voice came from and there, standing on top of a pile of dragon corpses, was not one, but two Vasto Lordes!

"In fact, we weren't even trying in the least."

* * *

**Well I hope you all enjoyed that! Next chapter, our heroes will have their first confrontation with the Vasto Lordes! Will they be able to put up a fight? Read the next chapter to find out!**

**Till next time!**


	7. Important AN

**Hey guys… this author's note is to tell you all that I'm going on hiatus for a while. I have two reasons for this:**

**Lately, I've been finding that writing these chapters has become more of a chore than a pleasure, and I don't want that. I need to step away from my stories for a while. In doing so, I hope to come back to find that updating my stories will once again be a pleasure.**

**Classes are starting up at the end of this month and I need to begin preparing for it (Financial Aid, Books, etc.). I can't afford having any sort of distractions from this, as I'm afraid I might miss something important (it's happened before…).**

**I hope you guys can understand my position and I thank you for being so patient with me. I know my updates have been very slow, but that's because of reason one. **

**I'm not going to be back for at least a month, maybe more until I get used to my new class schedule. I'll still be here, reading and reviewing when I get the chance, but as far as writing, I'm done with that for now.**

**I'm sorry I had to do this, but it's a necessary evil. Thanks again everyone for your patience and understanding.**


End file.
